Anything For You
by Vocallone
Summary: "Biar kuberi tahu.." kata Len yan sekarang jarak antar mukanya sangat dekat dengan muka Rin.    Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Kina: Konichiwa minna, salam kenal ya! Saya newbie di fandom ini! Jika ada kesalahan tolong di review.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid it's not mine.. Yamaha Corporation

WARNING: OOC, abal, typo, dll

Anything For You

-Chapter 1-

`A Jealous Heart`

Saat itu seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan di ikat karena rambutnya yang sedikit panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki, ia sedang duduk di teras melihat ke arah bawah taman, saat itu ia melihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut sebahu, memakai bondu berpita besar berwarna putih dan jepit putih di poninya yang mengarah ke arah kanan, rambutnya berwarna pirang juga. Perempuan itu sedang berjalan sendiri. Laki-laki yang mengamatinya itu pun turun saat ia akan mendekati perempuan tersebut,

"Rin-_chaan_~ sejak kapan kau menunggu di sini?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru, memakai baju berwarna putih berlengan panjang dan memakai syal berwarna biru, dengan kedua tangannya memegang eskrim.

"Ah, Kaito-_kun_." kata perempuan bernama Rin itu sambil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap laki-laki itu, ia tersenyum manis dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia berjalan mendekati laki-laki tersebut, "Tidak kok. Tidak terlalu lama." katanya lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi namanya itu Rin." kata laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan wajah sedikit memerah melihat ke arah Rin, laki-laki itu bersembunyi di belakang dinding yang tidak jauh dari tempat laki-laki bernama Kaito dan perempuan bernama Rin itu.

"Len! Disana kau rupanya!" teriak seorang perempuan yang rambutnya berwarna hijau dan diikat dua, ia berlari ke arah laki-laki yang berambut pirang bernama Len itu, sambil membawa bawang daun di tangannya.

"A-Ah! Mi-Miku-senpai!" kata laki-laki pirang bernama Len itu yang sekarang berwajah tersentak terkejut melihat perempuan memiliki rambut berwarna hijau itu datang kepadanya. Ia akhirya berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri dari perempuan itu.

"Tunggu! Tas mu- terserah deh.." kata perempuan bernama Miku itu sambil berbalik dan masuk ke arah gedung lagi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ha-hampir saja.." kata Len sambil menarik napas dan menundukan badannya dan memegang lututnya. Ia mengatur napasnya yang sekarang masih terengah-engah. Ia berada di bangku taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga berwarna putih dan kuning. Ia duduk di bangku taman tersebut, mengadahkan wajahnya melihat awan dan langit berwarna jingga. Tatapan matanya saat melihat awan itu dengan tatapan sayu, sambil memegang kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Setelah menatap langit sebentar ia memejamkan matanya bersandar pada sandaran bangku taman itu, menghirup udara pada sore hari yang dingin, karena saat itu musim gugur. Angin bertiup pelan membentuk sebuah irama, daun-daun pada pohon berguguran.

Len membuka matanya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi di balik pohon yang masih terdapat daun berwarna jingga, Len berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pohon tersebut.

"..._shiritai ano hito ga__inochi no owari made__watashi ni tsukutteta__'kokoro'__.__ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kisek__i_ – siapa itu?" tanya seorang perempuan dan melihat ke arah Len dengan wajah yang basah karena air matanya. Saat melihat Len wajah perempuan itu memerah, dan ternyata Rin sedang menangis. Len mendekati Rin yang sekarang sedang menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir ke wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Len langsung ke Rin sambil menaruh kedua tangannya pada saku jaket. Ia menatap matahari terbenam itu dengan muka yang biasa atau bisa dibilang muka datar.

"I-Ini bukan urusanmu,-" saat akan melanjutkan kata-katanya Len menolehkan wajahnya yang sekarang bernada serius ke Rin, ia memicingkan matanya.

"Biar kutebak, tadi kau sedang ada masalah dengan laki-laki itu? Kalau kau yang memulai mengapa tidak meminta maaf kepadanya? Atau kalau kau yang memulai mengapa kau tidak menunggunya dan bersabar?" Len membuang muka setelah menatap Rin sedikit tajam, Ia tahu bahwa Rin sudah memiliki pasangan namun rasa sukanya terhadap Rin masih belum bisa hilang.

Rin menggenggam erat ujung bajunya, ia ketakutan. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menundukan kepalanya, "Aku yang melakukan kesalahan itu, tapi tidak berkata apapun Kaito memaafkanku dan bilang kalau aku tidak cocok dengannya. Padahal sejak dulu aku suka dengannya."

Len yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut, ia melihat ke arah Rin dengan wajah tidak enak, akhirnya ia meninggalkan Rin sendiri, sebelum meninggalkan Rin sendiri ia berkata, "tidak usah khawatir, Kaito pasti akan berubah pikiran sebentar lagi. Aku yakin." Ia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Rin yang sekarang berjalan ke arah depan pohon dan melihat punggung Len yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

-Len POV-

Ia menggenggam erat ujung bajunya setelah aku mengusulkan untuk meminta maaf kepada Kaito, laki-laki serba biru itu. Tak lama kemudian ia menjawab, "Aku yang melakukan kesalahan itu, tapi tidak berkata apapun Kaito memaafkanku dan bilang kalau aku tidak cocok dengannya. Padahal sejak dulu aku suka dengannya." Aku terkejut mendengar Rin berkata seperti itu.

'Jadi ia masih tidak menyadari keberadaanku?' tanya dalam hatiku sambil tersenyum sedikit sedih namun tidak tampak untuk orang yang melihat wajahku. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan sebelum pergi sembari berjalan aku berkata,"Tidak usah khawatir, Kaito pasti akan berubah pikiran sebentar lagi. Aku yakin." Setelah berkata dan menyemangati Rin aku pergi ke gedung yang tadi kukunjungi dengan muka masam, dari taman ke gedung itu aku berjalan dengan menundukan kepala, sungguh aku tidak suka dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

'Mendengarnya saja sudah ingin menghajar orang berbaju serba biru itu! Mengapa? Karena, sejak dahulu aku sangat suka Rin sampai sekarang dan tidak pernah berubah! Cih, sudahlah, kembali ke gedung dan pulan ke rumah!' gumamku dalam hati dengan perasaan yang sangat marah. Masih sambil berjalan dan menunduk.

"LEN.." kata seseorang dari belakangku, "kau- lupa membawa tasmu." Lanjutnya sambil memegang pundakku dengan suara horror yang membuatku biasanya merinding namun kali ini, tidak sama sekali.

Aku hanya menghadap ke arahnya dan mengambil tas yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya, "Terimakasih." aku hanya mengucapkan satu kata itu saja, dan segera lekas pergi, ingin rasanya mengurung diri di kamar.  
>"Wah-Wah, Len tampaknya memiliki masalah, bolehkah aku tahu apa itu?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum mengancam. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis di ikat dua dengan sayuran faoritnya `<span><strong>Daun Bawang<strong>`.

"Kau ingin mengetahui tentang laki-laki **`itu`** atau mengetahui permasalahanku Miku-_senpai_?" tanyaku sambil membalikan badan masih dengan menutup wajah tepatnya mataku dengan poni rambut.

"Tentu saja permasalahanmu Len. Kau ini, ayo ke rumahmu saja." ajaknya dan sekarang menarikku dan berlari. Aku hanya mengikutinya.

Karena rumahku tidak jauh dari gedung beberapa teman ada yang menginap dan menyewa kamar layaknya ber-kost ria kepadaku, seperti Neru, si gadis yang setiap harinya hampir sibuk dengan _handphone. _Lalu Luka si gadis berambut merahmuda dengan pasangan tidak akurnya Gakupo si favorit terong. Miku-senpai pun ingin tinggal disini kalau sewaan apartment-nya sudah habis. Lalu setelah sampai di rumahku, aku di ajak ke kamar sendiri.

"Len, besok bisa bantu aku membereskan liriknya `_Magnet_` dan `_Kokoro_`? tolonglah Len." Mohon Miku-senpai kepadaku, aku hanya mengangguk lalu melepas jaket yang kupakai ke sebuah gantungan dan menyimpannya ke lemari baju. "jadi, apa permasalahanmu Len?" tanyanya lagi, aku hanya diam dan duduk bersila.

"Miku-_senpai,-_"

_Normal POV_

Keesokan harinya mereka para penyanyi sudah berkumpul di gedung, mereka dengan senang menyanyikan lagunya tersendiri, Len juga kembali seperti semula setelah kemarin didatangi oleh Miku.

"Len, tolong ya. Kau kan-" kata Miku tersenyum ceria ke arah Len yang sedang duduk memangku kepalanya yang terdapat secarik kertas dan sebatang pensil yang sudah diserut runcing.

"Ya, Ya, kau kan pintar bla bla bla, aku buatkan kok tenang saja." kata Len sambil menghela napas dan mulai memegang pensil dan mulai menulis kata demi kata.

"Sebentar lagi latihan ya." kata Neru masih sambil memainkan handphone-nya.

"Luka kemana?" tanya Miku dengan wajah kebingungan melihat ada Neru di dekat pintu memainkan handphone-nya.

"oh, dia bersama Gakupo-_senpai_ pergi entah kemana." Katanya sekarang masih sibuk dengan layar handphone-nya, "katanya aku menggantikan Luka-_senpai _hanya untuk hari ini." lanjutnya sambil menutup layar handphone-nya, mendekati Miku dan Len yang sedang menulis.

"Oke, liriknya sudah selesai!" kata Len langsung menaruh pensilnya dan mengelap keringatnya.

"Wah, lihat! Ini yang `_Magnet_` untuk pengulangannya dan bait dua ya. Waah, kata-katanya pas sekali! Kau hebat Len!" kata Miku sambil memukul punggung Len.

"errm, permisi. Apa saya boleh mengikuti kelas nyanyi ini?" tanya seorang gadis yang suaranya dirasa sangat di kenali Len. Saat melihat ke arah wajah gadis itu Len hanya menunduk dan melihat ke arah jendela ke bawah.

Kina: Maaf kalau membosankan ya! Saya akan berusaha agar kalian tidak bosan dan segera mengetahui jalan sebenarnya cerita ini! Mohon di tunggu!


	2. Chapter 2

Kina: halo lagi, yak mari kita lanjutkan-

Miku: apa-apaan-itu-favorit-daun-bawang?

Kina: Gyaaa! Ampun hamba tidak bersalah!

Miku: *hajar pake daun bawang*

Neru: *mainin handphone* lanjut langsung ke cerita, *narik tirai merah nutupin Kina sama Miku*

Disclaimer: Vocaloid it's not mine.. Yamaha Corporation

WARNING: OOC, abal, typo, dll

Anything For You

-Chapter 2-

`A Song For you?`

"errmm, permisi bolehkah saya mengikuti kelas nyanyi ini?" tanya seorang gadis yang suaranya dirasa sangat di kenali Len. Saat Len melihat wajah gadis itu ia hanya menunduk melihat ke arah bawah jendela.

"Wah, mau jadi anggota baru ya? Kalau gitu kita tes kamu dulu ya. Len, lagu barumu coba nyanyikan dan dia harus mengikutinya sama persis." usul Miku sambil menarik Len berdiri dari kursinya, Len hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya, walau ia berdiri.

"Langsung-" kata-kata Miku terpotong karena Len yang langsung menyanyi dengan tiba-tiba.

"..._kakuyuugouro nisa__tobikonde mitai to omou__masshiro ni kioku tokasarete kieru__. __Kakuyuugouro nisa__tobikonde mitara mata mukashi mitai ni__  
><em>_nemureru youna sonna kigashite..." _ Len menyanyi tiba-tiba yang langsung dengan nada yang tinggi, membuat Miku, Neru, dan perempuan itu kaget mendengar apa yang dinyanyikan oleh Len.

"Le-Len, itu terlalu-" Neru yang sejak dari tadi memainkan ponselnya pun berhenti mendengar yang dinyanyikan Len, dan kata-katanya terpotong oleh Len yang menatap tajam ke arah Neru. Neru mengerti apa maksud Len sehingga ia hanya diam lalu, ia menghela napas, "silahkan dinyanyikan bagian yang tadi dinyanyikan oleh dia." kata Neru sambil menatap perempuan itu.

"A-Ah, sudah-sudah lagi pula kita sebenarnya tidak ada test seperti ini, ya kan? Nah, ayo sekarang perkenalkan diri masing-masing. Namaku Hatsune Miku, umur... sepertinya tidak usah terlalu tahu detail." kata Miku mencoba mancairkan suasana, ia tersenyum ke arah perempuan itu.

"Neru." kata Neru dengan sangat singkat dan ekspresi yang kembali datar dan sekarang berkutat lagi dengan ponselnya.

Len menundukan kepalanya lagi dan sekarang terus menatap ubin lantai, "Len." Ia kembali duduk di kursi dan meja-nya, memangku kepalanya lagi dengan tangan kiri-nya dan tangan kanannya menulis sesuatu lagi.

"Rin, salam kenal, mohon bantuannya." Kata Rin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Sehari setelah Rin mengikuti klub nyanyi tersebut ia sudah mulai mendapat beberapa kenalan, terutama ia mulai dekat dengan anak yang terkenal lengket dengan ponsel dan pemarah. Namun ia masih belum dekat dengan laki-laki si jenius penulis lirik lagu-lagu di klub itu.

Saat musim gugur Len sedang duduk di kursi bangku taman, ia sedang mendengarkan lagu rekamannya untuk mengetahui yang mana yang harus diperbaiki sambil ia nyanyikan lagu tersebut, ia memakai jaket dan scarf yang dililitkan di lehernya karena suhu dan udara di musim gugur lumayan dapat membuat sakit seseorang jika tidak menggunakan pakaian yang tebal. "_...furefure koyuki boku no sugata tsutsun de kakkushi teite hoshii. Kimi no saru senaka wo mitsumete namida kotae ta. Furitsumoru yuki no mikon de ku sekai mo baku no koi mo..."_

Rin memakai jaket yang menutupi lehernya dan sarung tangan kuning , yang melihat Len duduk sendiri atau menyendiri di taman hanya diam dan memerhatikan Len sebentar, ia diam lalu mendekati Len perlahan.

"A-Ah, maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Rin yang sekarang berjalan ke arah bangku taman yang diduduki Len.  
>Len hanya membalikan kepalanya ke asal suara, dengan tatapan yang biasa ia menatap ke arah Rin.<p>

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Len dengan datarnya ke arah Rin yang sekarang duduk di bangku taman di sebelah Len dengan jarak.

"Ti-Tidak, hanya saja mengapa kau begitu diam dan penyendiri?" tanya Rin dengan muka yang sedikit memerah dengan tangan yang memegang sesuatu layaknya gelas.

Setelah mendengar itu Len melepaskan headset yang ia kenakan untuk mendengarkan lagu yang sedang ia teliti, ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi santai dan menggosokan kedua tangannya agar menjadi hangat. "Memangnya kalau aku penyendiri kau mau apa?" tanyanya langsung tanpa banyak berbicara dan belum memberitahu alasan ia penyendiri jika ada Rin. Karena jika tidak ada Rin ia kembali seperti biasa.

"Te-tentu saja ingin berteman denganmu." kata Rin gugup mengajaknya, ia sedikit ragu akan keputusannya ini.

"Oh, kalau begitu, bolehkah aku berkata begini?" tanya Len yang sekarang mendekati Rin dengan jarak yang sudah hampir sangat dekat antara mukanya dengan muka Rin.

"A-Apa?" wajah Rin sekarang sangat memerah mengetahui jarak antara mukanya dengan muka Len.

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu.." katanya berbicara di sebelah telinga Rin dengan suara kecil, "sejak dulu.." setelah berbicara itu ia menjauh dari Rin beberapa cm. Lalu ia bertanya, "kalau kau mau menjadi temanku jawablah pertanyaanku ini, maukah kau menerima perasaanku atau sebaliknya?"

Rin berwajah merah padam mendengar pernyataan Len. Ia gugup dan tidak dapat berbicara sepatah katapun setelah mendengar Len. "A-Aku.. ermm, bisa saja aku menerima perasaanmu tapi aku punya orang yang kusayangi juga. Namun ia harus pergi. Jadi maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat menerima perasaanmu." kata Rin yang menundukkan kepalanya tidak enak telah menolak Len.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Baiklah mulai sekarang kita berteman." kata Len berdiri dan membalikan badannya ke arah yang berlawanan menatap langit tersenyum mengetahui jawaban Rin. "Apapun yang kau butuhkan akan kupenuhi jika aku mampu melakukannya. Agar kau berpaling kepadaku, walau kau akan terlambat aku akan menunggu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum hangat menghadap Rin dan memasang headset-nya lagi.

Len langsung berjalan menjauh dari bangku taman menuju rumahnya, Rin hanya dapat melamun mendengar apa yang dia dengar dari Len, tanpa sadar jantungnya berdetak kencang dan mukanya memerah. Ia telah menyukai dua orang dalam hidupnya sekarang ini.

"Luka-senpai, masihkah aku menggantikan kau menyanyikan _Magnet _bersama Miku-(baka)senpai?" tanya Neru yang memegang ponselnya dan selembaran kertas dengan tulisan sebuah lirik lagu.

"Ya, mungkin untuk kali ini kau banyak menggantikan peranku, soalnya aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan lainnya dan-" kata Luka yang sedang sibuk menatap layar laptopnya mengerjakan suatu sekripsi.

"dan pacarn bersama Gakupo-senpai." potong Neru seenaknya sambil membaca kertas yang ia bawa sambil menyender di dinding kamar Luka.

Luka yang mendengar Neru mukanya memerah lalu melempar sebuah buku ke arah Neru," bu-bukan! Aku masih banyak tugas yang lain-"

"Tugas berjalan-jalan bersama-nya." Kata Neru sambil menghindar dari serangan Luka dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau-... Kau sendiri memegang ponsel terus menerus, berkomunikasi dengan 'dia' yaa? Nero kan?" tanya Luka sambil menunjuk ponsel Neru, dengan tatapan licik ke arah Neru.

Wajah Neru memerah mendengar Luka berbicara dan tahu siapa yang ia sms tiap hari. Akhirnya Neru hanya diam menghapal lagu yang sedang akan ia nyanyikan dengan Miku. 

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Neru, bukannya kau mau latihan, ayo." Kata Len yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Keesokan harinya Len, Neru, Rin, dan Miku berkumpul di tempat rekaman. Len akan menyanyikan lagu yang ia buat sendiri, yang berjudul '_Falling Falling Snow,' _Miku dengan Neru ber-duet menyanyikan _'Magnet'_, Rin menyanyikan '_Nekomimi Switch' _untuk masa percobaannya.

"Nah, sekarang siapa duluan?" tanya Miku sambil menaruh barang yang ia bawa di suatu meja.

"Len, kau mulai duluan saja." kata Neru sambil memainkan ponselnya dan berjalan duduk di kursi dekat meja tersebut.

"Baiklah." Katanya masik kedalam ruangan yang terdapat tiga buah mic, ia berjalan dan beridir di tengah dan mendekatkan mukanya ke arah mic tersebut.

"kunyalakan musiknya! Siap? Satu dua tiga mulai!" kata seseorang di bagian musik untuk menyalakan dan memulai merekam suara Len yang ada di dalam suatu ruangan.

Len hanya mengangguk dan mengajukan jari jempolnya ke arah para kru yang menyalakan latar lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Len. Len menarik napasnya dalam-dalam menunggu alunan musik pertama dan kemudian bagiannya, "_Yoru no tobari no naka futari terasu tsuki. Nukumori wo motome te wa tsuyoku daki shime ta. Toiki wa shiroku naru kajikan da yubi de. Yuki ni nazoru namae toke te kie teyuku... Furefure koyuki boku no sugata tsutsun de kakushi teite hoshii. Kimi no saru senaka wo mitsumete namida kotae ta..._"

Semua orang yang terdapat di studio itu mendengar Len menyanyi dan mereka terpaku saat Len menyanyi, dan tanpa sadar Len yang menyanyipun meneteskan air mata mungkin karena terlalu menghayati lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut Len mengelap air matanya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Miku dan kawan-kawan khawatir akan keadaan Len.

"Kau tidak apa Len?" tanya Miku sambil menepuk pundak Len dan berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut.

Neru masih memainkan ponselnya dan ia ternyata mengirim e-mail ke Len, lalu ia manaruh ponselnya di meja dan berjalan ke arah ruangan tersebut dengan muka yang datar ia langsung masuk dan berdiri di mic yang paling pojok, dan memakai headset yang tersedia di sana. Para kru memasangkan lagu awal dan merekapun memulai menyanyi, _"...mayoi konda kokoro nara kantan ni tokete yuku. Yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni.._"

Setelah selesai mereka merekam lagu mereka giliran sang anggota baru yaitu Rin untuk mencoba menyanyikan lagu _"Nekomimi Switch"_ yang terkenal dengan kata-kata yang manis dan imut seperti kucing kecil, Rin masuk kedalam ruangan dan berdiri di mic yang berada di tengah.

Ia memakai Headset yang kebetulan special terdapat telinga kucing di sana, ia melepa headset yang biasa ia pakai dan memakai headset yang telah tersedia disana. Musik dimulai ia pun bersiap-siap mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_...s__pikopiko no nekomimi rizumu.__Kyuuto da keredo mondou muyou. Pikopiko no miryoku wa mugen.__Kawaii dake ja goddo ni narenai..." _ ia mulai bernyanyi dan para kru serta beberapa anggota yang sering bernyanyi menilainya.

Setelah selesai Rin keluar dari ruangan itu dan langsung bertanya,"Bagaimana?"

"Rin," kata Miku dengan tatapan serius. "kau,.." lanjutnya dengan terputus-putus.

Bersambung...

Kina: hahahha, sekarang ni fic udah kayak sinet aj lama-lama.. maaf kalau para readers bosan dengan fic ini! Di chapter selanjutnya pasti tidak akan mengecewakan kalian! Maaf! Sekarang saya harus melanjutkan fic yang bertumpuk ide-nya maaf kalau menunggu lama! Balasan review akan ditampilkan di chapter selanjutnya! Terimakasih telah membaca dan me-review fic saya yang mungkin membosankan!


	3. Chapter 3

Kina: Konichiwa minna~ Lama tak melanjutkan fic ini, apa ada yang penasaran dengan Rin di terima atau tidak? Kalau memang sudah pada pengen pada tahu ya sudah deh kita mulai saja yuk. ^^ Maaf yaa menunggu lama setelah kian lama hiatus saya masih belum begitu mahir dalam mengetik jadi mohon maaf jika terdapat banyak kesalahan. Mohon bantuan para senpai.

Disclaimer: VOCALOID by Yahama Corporation

WARNING: Straight, typo, OOC, etc

Anything For You

-Chapter 3-

"Kokoro"

Setelah selesai Rin keluar dari ruangan itu dan langsung bertanya,"Bagaimana?"

"Rin," kata Miku dengan tatapan serius. "kau,.." lanjutnya dengan terputus-putus.

Membuka matanya menatap kearah luar jendela memandang sinar matahari pagi yang begitu hangat menyambut kulit-kulit dengan segar. Tumbuhan di sekitar beranda begitu menyejukan dipandang mata. Len memijat pundaknya yang pegal dan membereskan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan, ia pun berjalan ke arah lemari bajunya. Sebelum ia membuka pintu lemari bajunya itu ia menguap sesaat, lalu ia mengambil baju atasan berwarna jingga dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru yang terlipat rapi. Ia berjalan dengan mata yang masih mengantuk mengambil handuknya dan beranjak akan mandi. Setelah itu ia keluar kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di seberang kamarnya, saat ia membuka kamar mandi itu.

"klek"

Seorang perempuan dengan hanya memakai handuk melihat ke arah pintu yang dibuka, pandangan wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi kaget dan melihat ke arah Len. Len masih tidak sadar langsung dengan suara datar berkata,

"Oh, ada yang lagi mandi. Maaf mengganggu."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi akhirnya ia menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dan langsung beranjak ke arah bawah. Setelah itu terdapat teriakan nyaring dari perempuan yang berada di kamar mandi lantai dua, dan ternyata itu... Rin.

Len membuat susu coklat untuk diminumnya pada pagi hari, ia baru ingat kalau Rin itu diterima menjadi anggota kelompok dari klub musik yang dibuat pertama kali oleh Miku dan Luka. Ia lupa sangking terbiasanya ia bangun jam tujuh pagi langsung beranjak mandi dan langsung kebawah menikmati sarapan lezatnya bersama teman-temannya itu. Namun di rumah itu kali ini bertambah satu orang yang baru, ialah Rin. Setelah itu Len menghabiskan susu coklatnya setelah ia melamun melihat ke arah tamannya yang dipenuhi oleh bunga matahari yang cukup tinggi. Tak lama kemudian...

"LEN-KUN!"

Miku yang memakai kaos dengan tulisan "world is mine" dengan rok pendek dengan sepatu bot yang terbuat dari ulit coklat muda. Ia memukul pundak Len dengan keras membuat Len meringis kesakitan. Setelah itu Len memijit pundaknya lagi dan melihat ke arah wajah Miku yang berseri-seri, tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah. Ia berbisik ke arah Len yang membuat mood Len memburuk.

Perempuan berambut sebahu dengan pita putih itu turun dengan baju yang berlengan panjang dan memakai celana jeans panjang yang ketat dan sepatu bertali berwarna hitam dengan corak putih. Kedua orang yang di dapur menatap kedatangan perempuan itu, muka Len bersemu merah dan ia langsung berdiri dan berujar

"Jalan-jalan dulu ya, nanti aku jam 11 pasti langsung ada di klub."

Len langsung berjalan keluar rumahnya meninggalkan kedua perempuan itu yang saling bertatapan dengan pandangan bertanya dan bingung.

Len berjalan melewati pepohonan berwarna merah muda yang rindang, pohon sakura berjejer disana. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan buku tulis berukuran kecil dan pensil batang yang runcing. Ia berjalan ke arah pohon sakura yang hanya terdapat satu yang sangat besar. Tak lupa ia membawa MP3 playernya dan earphonenya lalu mendengarkan alunan musik, dan memulai menuliskan lirik-lirik indah untuk dinyanyikan.

"_Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai sore wa "KOKORO" to iu PUROGURAMU..."_

Kata demi kata ia tulis dengan tulisan sambung yang cukup kecil, baris demi baris terlewati. Ia terus menulis sampai sebuah suara menyapanya,

"Hei."

Rin, ia berdiri sambil menjulurkan kepalanya keluar yang penasaran ingin melihat catatan yang Len buat. Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka itu tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain tapi mereka itu mirip bagaikan kembar. Mungkinkah mereka kembar? Len menatap Rin lalu ia menggaruk pipinya.

"Duduk dulu saja masih ada banyak waktu."

Seulas senyum merekah di wajah Len nampak seperti sudah mengenal lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Wajah Rin memerah melihat Len, ia langsung duduk namun jaga jarak dengan Len. Len yang bingung akhirnya hanya membiarkannya dan tetap mendengarkan lagu dan akan memulai menulis lagi. Rin memeluk kakinya sambil melihat Len. Lalu ujung baju lengan Len seperti ditarik-tarik walau pelan itu mengganggunya yang sedang menulis.

"Boleh pinjam earphone sebelahnya?"

Diam sesaat Len menaruh pensilnya dan menggangguk, lalu melepas earphone di bagian kiri dan memberikannya kepada Rin. Tanpa banyak bicara Rin langsung memakainya, dan mendengarkan lagunya dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

"Tunggu-tunggu... Aku pernah mendengar lagu ini..."

Len kaget dan mematahkan ujung pensil menjadi tumpul, lalu menatap Rin dengan terkejut. Lalu ia mengkerutkan alisnya seolah-olah bertanya "benarkah"?

Rin berdeham kecil, lalu berdiri dan menghadap ke arah pohon sakura yang ada di belakangnya.

"_Kodoku na kagakusha ni, tsukurareta robotto dekibae o iunara "KISEKI"... dakedo mada tarinai, hitotsu dake dekinai.. sore wa "KOKORO" to iu... PUROGURAMU..._

_Iku hyaku toshi ga sugi.. hitori de nokosareta.. Kiseki no Robotto wa, NEGAU.."_

.

.

"_Stop.."_

Len menghentikan Rin menyanyi sembari menggenggam tangan Rin cukup erat. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Rin lalu ia menarik Rin sampai mereka sampai di studio untuk merekam suara dan menjadikan album-album baru. Len menyalakan mic satu dan mic dua yang tergantu di dalam ruangan berkaca itu. Ia membawa remot untuk mengatur alunan musik dan tombol untuk merekam suara mereka disana.

"Siap?"

Len langsung masuk dan menarik Rin juga masuk kedalam ruang kaca itu, ia berdiri di mic 2, dan Rin di mic satu yang berada di tengah. Badan Rin sedikit begetar, alunan lagu pun akhirnya dimulai. Mereka berdua memejamkan matanya secara bersamaan.

_Rin:_

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto_

_dekibae o iunara "KISEKI"_

_dakedo mada tarinai_

_hitotsu dake dekinai_

_sore wa "KOKORO" to iu_

_PUROGURAMU_

_Iku hyaku toshi ga sugi_

_hitori de nokosareta_

_Kiseki no Robotto wa NEGAU_

"_Shiritai ano hito ga_

_inochi no owari made_

_watshi ni tsukutteta_

"_KOKORO"_

_Ima ugoki hajimeta kasokusuru kiseki _

_Nazeka namida ga tomaranai_

_Naze watashi furueru? Kasokusuru kodou_

_Kore ga watashi no nozonda "KOKORO"_

_Len:_

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukureta robotto_

_Dekibae o iunara "KISEKI"_

_Dakedo mada tarinai_

_Hitotsu dake dekinai_

_Sore wa "KOKORO" to iu _

_PUROGURAMU_

"_Oshiete agetai... hito no yorokobi A kanashimi"_

_Kiseki no Gakusha wa NEGAU_

_Kunou wa tsuzuki toki dake ga sugite yuku_

_Okizari no utagoe to kono "KOKORO"_

"_Sono hitomi no naka utsuru boku wa? _

_Kimi ni totte donna sonzai?"_

_Kare no totte jikan wa mugen janai_

_Demo kanojo ni wa mada wakaranai_

_Rin:_

_("ANATA HA NASE NAKUNO?")_

_FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI_

_Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o_

_FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI_

_Watasji wa shitta kanashimu koto o_

_FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI_

_Nante fukaku setsunai..._

_Ima kizuki hajimeta_

_Umareta riyuu o_

_Kitto hitori wa sabishii_

_Len:_

"_Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto _

_Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan_

_(( Rin: _

_Sou Ano hi A ano toki subete no kioku ni ))_

_ Len:_

_Sandome wa madanai... sandome wa mada..."_

_Rin:_

_Yadoru "KOKORO" ga afuredasu _

_((...MESSEEJI O... JUSHIN SHIMASU..._

_...HASSHIN MOTO HA... MIRAI NO..._

_...WATASHI?!...))_

Miku membuka pintu dan melihat Rin dan Len yang sedang berduet. Ia melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukan pukul 11 sesuai dengan janji Len ia akan ada di sana. Len menghentikan rekaman dan melihat ke arah Rin yang ternyata menangis...

"_What... is..._

_The..._

_Problem?..."_

_Masa lalu yang tidak dapat dingat ataupun dilupakan..._

_Tidak ada yang dapat menghapusnya dari pikiran dan hati kita selama kita masih hidup..._

"Rin-chan!"

Anak manis kecil itu berlari dengan lincah ke arah perempuan yang terbaring lemas di atas kasurnya,

"Siapa?..."

Tanyanya dengan suara yang lemas dan mata sayunya melihat ke arah sosok bayangan yang nampak seperti anak laki-laki.

"Aku janji! Aku bakal nikah sama kamu!"

Lalu bayang-bayang anak itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit... Anak perempuan itu merasa kesepian dan sendiri lagi. Anak laki-laki itu hilang, kemana ia pergi?.. Apa Rin akan sendiri dan tidak akan ada yang menemaninya lagi?

"...Namamu?..."

Suara yang cukup rendah mengejutkannya, Rin yang sedang termenung sembari memeluk kedua kakinya menatap sepasang mata berwarna biru.

"Siapa... kau?"

"Kaito, _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_..."

Ia tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Rin dengan tenang dan santai.

...TBC...


End file.
